


Spies

by MelodiesofSky



Series: Soundwave deserves love [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I suck at romance but i'm learning, Laserbeak ships it, M/M, Soundwaves children aren't as sneaky as they think, Thundercracker has a badass voice and it pleases my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiesofSky/pseuds/MelodiesofSky
Summary: “Yours too?” Thundercracker drawled in amusement, trailing soft, gentle patterns on the back of Soundwave's servo, mouthplates curling into a smug grin at the hitch in his dining partner's vents as said partner's cooling fans kicked up a barely noticeable notch.“They are...persistent,” Soundwave muttered distractedly, keeping a laser focus on the long slender talons dancing over his servos.
Relationships: Soundwave/Thundercracker
Series: Soundwave deserves love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780924
Kudos: 47





	Spies

“Do you see anything? Do ya?” 

“Shut up!” Blue optics eyed the crate suspiciously, before he decided that he didn’t want anything to do with whatever was happening and turned on his pede.

Ravage rolled his eyes as he sat primly on a railing, his armor just the right shade for him to blend into the shadowed wall that gave a great view of the restaurant below.

“ _ Mechs _ .” Laserbeak huffed as she flew up and landed on Ravage’s head, glaring down at her squabbling siblings.

“He’s arrived,” Ravage drawled, wine red optics landing on the form of their creator. His optical ridge rose as he noticed that Soundwave had gone all out, his armor buffed and shined to perfection. Ratbat slid in between Ravage’s front paws, big purple optics frantically scanning the crowd before a soft squeak escaped him.

“Quiet, rust for brains!” Rumble snarled as he and Frenzy tried to clamber on top of each other. Buzzsaw grinned triumphantly as he scaled the wall, magnetising himself to the metal beside his twin. 

“Be quiet,” Ravage growled slapping a paw down on Rumble squashing him against Frenzy who groaned as his faceplates scraped across the ground. Ravages opticss following Soundwave's line of sight. He growled lowly upon seeing the tall blue and silver seeker expertly moving through the crowd to gently grab Soundwave's servo.

Ravage could also see the tips of two pairs of wings poking from a half wall.

“That… that… rust-bucket! Who does he think he is? He’s not good enough for our creator!” Frenzy sniffed, denta bared.

“He looks nice, doesn’t he, Laze?” Ratbat chirped, glancing up to the winged cassette whose helm was tilting side to side, her optics closed.

“Feed connected.”

“ _ I’m sorry for my lateness. I had trouble escaping my trine brothers. _ ” The mech had a rather deep voice with a very strong Vosnian accent.

“ _ Soundwave: acknowledged. Cassetticons: clingy. _ ” Rumble and Frenzy gave twin cries of offense.

“I’ll show him clingy! Just wait until he comes back to the habsuite! We’ll stay so far away from him he’ll come crawlin', right, Frenzy?” 

“Right,” Frenzy huffed sarcastically.

* * *

“Yours too?” Thundercracker drawled in amusement, trailing soft, gentle patterns on the back of Soundwave's servo, mouthplates curling into a smug grin at the hitch in his dining partner's vents as said partner's cooling fans kicked up a barely noticeable notch.

“ _ They are...persistent, _ ” Soundwave muttered distractedly, keeping a laser focus on the long slender talons dancing over his servos. Thundercracker chuckled softly pulling his servo away as the waiter arrived.

“You two again? I swear, you two bring in most of my pay,” the mech drawled, voice light with humor as he set down their meals, which were the same as the last few times they’d been there; oil-cake for Thundercracker and a servo salad with some sort of energon topping for Soundwave, though he refused to tell Thundercracker what it was.

“Many thanks.” Thundercracker nodded his helm, wings shifting slightly in a typical Seeker reply.

“No thanks needed, just keep on coming.” the mech laughed as he danced through the crowd to retrieve more orders.

The duo sat in companionable silence until Thundercracker nudged Soundwave's leg with his pede, ignoring the sudden sharp intake of air as he stuffed the oil cake into his mouth.  Raising his helm, Thundercracker chuckled at the unamused expression on Soundwave's faceplates. Even with the visor, Thundercracker had a very good idea what his optics were screaming.

‘ _ Quit it you fool,’  _ they read.

“Be quiet, you glitch face!” 

Soundwave slumped, dropping his helm into one servo at the loud shout. Thundercracker carefully angled the napkin holder and chuckled, spotting the group of poorly-hidden cassettes scowling down at a purple cassette who was holding his helm and pouting up at his scarlet mirror image.

“Whaddaya say we get out of here while they’re distracted?” Thundercracker whispered, spotting his trinemates watching the cassetticons with glee.

“ _ Agreed, _ ” Soundwave said, dryly. Thundercracker beat him to the bill by swiping his wrist over the scanner, giving Soundwave a cheeky grin as they escaped the restaurant. Both were unaware of the approving wine red eyes of Laserbeak, who would not share this with her brothers.

Her creator deserved someone like that to take care of him.


End file.
